1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having a strain relief
2. Description of Related Arts
For many types of portable electronic devices, such as personal computers, projectors, players, etc., for easy handling, users often fold a cable connected to the devices when moving around. In this situation, the cable will be bent. In prior art designs, a strain relief is molded on the front end of the cable for preventing the cable from breaking. However, with the miniaturization of the electronic device, the size or appearance of the cable or strain relief is limited as to length or diameter. When a high resistance to bending is demanded, the strain relief of existing designs may not satisfy the flexural test.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,709, issued on Feb. 23, 1999 to New et al., discloses a related design. According to the disclosure, a strain relief assembly is used for reducing bending of a cable. The strain relief assembly comprises a sleeve, a resilient coil spring extending generally coaxially with respect to the sleeve, and a connector for attaching the sleeve and the spring. The spring has a tail extending tangentially from one end of the coil for engaging the end of the sleeve to prevent the spring from moving away from the connector. The spring has a relatively small pitch in order to reduce tendency of the spring to catch on surrounding objects.